A New Shot
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: Sequel to "To Save a Life". Claudia and Sonny face many things during Lily's first few weeks.
1. Chapter 1

Claudia prayed that Lily was as perfect as she hoped, because she wanted to win the bet she had made with her husband. Claudia kissed her husband and baby goodnight. "I love you, Sonny." "I love you, too. Ready to lose our bet." "Oh don't you worry I am not going to lose, our daughter is perfect." They both laughed before long all three were fast asleep.

Claudia woke up to her daughter crying. She picked the tiny baby out of the bassinet. "Hey it's okay little one." she whispered. She saw Sonny open his eyes, "Hey Sonny can you help me I'm still getting used to this changing thing?" "Yea sure. This is once." Together they changed the baby and Claudia fed her. "Wow can you imagine if there had been two of them?" "Yea that would have been very hard." "She's already back off to sleep," she told Sonny then she whispered to Lily, "You can only wake up one more time use it wisely little one." Claudia couldn't fall back asleep, she didn't want her baby to cry.

She watched both her husband and her baby sleep soundly. Then she watched the sun rise, it seemed more beautiful then usual. It was eight-thirty before Sonny opened his eyes to see his wife up on the balcony. This worried him since last time she tried to jump. He got up quietly and walked out to her. She looked calm as a tear slid down her cheek. She heard Sonny and turned to face him. She smiled, "Hey is Lily up?" "I don't think so. Are you okay?" "Yea, I um was just thinking." "What were you thinking about?" She pulled and twisted her hair, "I uh was thinking about my father and what her did to me when I was little and how I wished my mom had been there to protect me. Like I will be for Lily." Another tear ran down her cheek.

Sonny pulled out the chair for his wife, "Tell me please." "I will just let me check on Lily. Oh by the way you get to wake up with her at night." She walked into their room and when she returned she held Lily in her arms. "Our little princess was just laying there." Sonny smiled, "Are you sure you want to tell me?" "You're my husband and should know. When I was about four my father started losing it I guess. He never liked me, but this is when he started to hate me. So my mother used to have to go to the 'store' every day, I guess that's where he sent her. He would come to my room and find whatever he could and would beat me with. My mother would come in my room and make him stop for just a little bit so I could run." She stopped, because her crying made it hard to breathe. Sonny held her hand.

"I would go hide anywhere I could find that was different from yesterdays spot. By the time he had found me, he had a metal rod that he would hit me with instead. One time he found a needle and he started to stab me with it. When I was six he met Maria, but she didn't want to be with him. He got rid of my mother and played the single father thing and that didn't work." She stopped and tried to focus on Sonny who was blurry from the tears in her eyes. She looked at Lily who was asleep, again.

"Keep going." Sonny said. "Well he took his frustration out on me by sexually abusing me." Sonny started to cuss, "That b*****d, I am going to blow his f***ing head off!" "Sonny stop, I survived didn't I?" "Yes, but how could a man do that to his daughter? I can't even imagine touching any of my kids like that." "I know, but he did. Now I guess you understand me a little more, not many people know what he did to me." He grabbed her free hand, "Thank you for telling me this. I do understand the way you were more, now." "Were? Are you saying I have changed?" "Yes you have for the better. Lily made you better." Claudia looked at Lily, "Well thank you, little one. Since daddy over there likes the new and improved me better."

Claudia giggled at Sonny's expression, "That is only a little bit true, not much." Claudia laughed, "It's okay. I didn't like myself much back then." She cradled Lily, "I like myself more now." Lily cried, Sonny reached out for her. Claudia gave her to him and he changed her diaper. "How long were you up after you put her back down?" Sonny asked her after he was done. "I didn't fall back asleep. I didn't want to hear her cry, so yeah." "Claudia you have to sleep." She shook her head, "No I don't, I feel perfectly fine."

"Hey Claudia do you want to take Lily to the park?" "She is a week old Sonny, she should stay inside." "Okay." They all sat on the couch, watching TV when Claudia's phone rang. "I'll get it." she said as she handed Lily to Sonny. "Hello. Who is this?" she asked into the phone.

"It's your father Claudia," he paused, as fear hit Claudia left and right, "I want you to pay for killing my grandson and don't worry all three of you will." he hung up. Claudia walked over to the couch and looked at Sonny with fear burning in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, "Who was it?" She inhaled deeply, "That was my father, he blames me for our son's death and said that we were **all** going to pay." "It's gonna be okay. I will protect you." "Sonny he'll go after Lily, that's how he know he can hurt me, and that way he can kill two birds with one stone." "Wait Lily is gonna pay, too." "He's a twisted man Sonny, just take Lily and run. I want to handle him."

"Claudia I am not running. For better or for worst, right?" Her tears ran down her face, "Sonny, he'll do whatever he can to torture me, before he kills me. I can't lose either one of you, I don't know what I would do. You both have to leave, go somewhere he doesn't know about. Please if I lose you two there is no reason for life. I love you both too much." "I can't leave you, not anymore. Before I loved you maybe, but now, no." She put her hand on his face to wipe the tears that were coming from his own eyes now, "You have to go somewhere safe." "I agree on one thing, that Lily needs to be somewhere safe." Sonny told her. "Where is she gonna go if we're not going to be with her?" Sonny's eyes glistened with an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**What if I could convince Carly to keep her?" Sonny said. "No, not that woman. I almost lost our kids because of her." Claudia shook her head. "Claudia think about it. Lily would be with Michael and she would be safe." "Go ask her, but Lily is staying here for now." "Okay I will, but Max and Milo are staying right here and I am calling Jason." She asked frustrated, "What's Jason gonna do Sonny?" "Find Anthony." Sonny walked out the door.**_

_**Claudia cradled Lily, "Baby we might be apart for a little." She started to cry, "You have to know I love you, I will fight for you. Michael will protect you with his life." Max and Milo were both very close to protect both of them. Then Jason walked in. Claudia wiped the tears from her eyes, "Hi Jason." "Hi Claudia. What's up? Sonny sounded frantic." "Um my father is going to try to kill my family. Sonny wants you to find him." "Okay I will and I will kill that b*****d." "Jason watch the language around the baby please." Jason reached out for Lily, "Can I hold her?" Claudia nodded and handed him Lily. "What's her name, again?" "Lily." "She is so pretty, she looks a lot like you Claudia." She smiled, she didn't care if Lily looked like her, their daughter was beautiful.**_

_**Sonny knocked on Carly's door. "Hey Sonny, you can come in." She told him. "I have a very serious question for you." He told her. "Okay, shoot." "I know you and Jax already have a baby and if I wasn't desperate I wouldn't be asking.." he droned on. "Sonny just ask." "My daughter, Lily is in danger. Could you and Jax watch her, please. She doesn't wake up in the middle of the night." He pleaded with Carly. "Sonny if she's gonna put my family in danger, no, but if she isn't then yes." "We will bring her here tonight, thank you."**_

_**Sonny walked into his house to see Claudia cuddled up with Lily. She heard him walk in and she sat up. "What did Carly say? Is she going to take Lily?" "She is going to take Lily. We take her tonight." Claudia's eyes widened, "Wait.. She's leaving tonight?" She looked down at the angel sleeping in her arms. "Claudia she has to get out as soon as possible." Claudia wept, "Sonny I can't do it. Lose another child." She shook her head, Sonny sat next to her on the couch, "We aren't losing her, just for the time being she will not be with us." **_

_**Claudia handed Lily to Sonny, "I guess I have to go pack some of her things." "Do you want me to help?" Sonny asked to his now unhappy wife. "No, I can do it." She stomped up the steps. "She is almost like a little child sometimes," He told Lily, "She doesn't want to lose you I guess. You have to be safe, and she gets that. We do love you, Lil."**_

_**Claudia tried to be calm as she figured out what to pack. How long was she going to be gone? It was hard to fold the clothes as her tears dripped down her face. She pulled at her hair to get it out of her face, "Daddy why are you doing this to me?" She stopped and sat on the rocking chair. What had become of her life? She was never supposed to have a family or become attached to anyone. That wasn't how the business worked, it was every man/woman for himself/herself. "Claudia get yourself together girl. You have to pack for Lily." She told herself out loud.**_

_**She walked slowly and carefully down the steps. She wanted to curl up into a ball and die, but she couldn't, she had to be strong. She had wiped the tears from her eyes to make sure he didn't know she had been crying. She smiled at them and sat on the couch. She touched Lily's face trying to commit every detail to memory. "It's time to go, Claudia." She nodded her head, "Okay, lets go." Sonny carried the bag and Claudia carried Lily as they walked out of the house. The last time they might be a family for awhile or forever.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Raw Devotion

Sonny knocked on Carly's door. She answered, "Hey, hand her over." Claudia gently handed Lily to Carly, "Please take good care of her, please." "I will. That is one thing I can promise." Sonny talked next, "Thank you Carly. We should be going." Claudia kissed Lily's head before Carly closed the door. She then collapsed in Sonny's arms and cried.

He carried her to the car and sat her in the passengers seat. He got in the drivers side and started the car. It was a silent ride home except for the sobs that were coming from Claudia. Sonny stopped the car at the end of the driveway. "Are you coming?" He asked a now silent Claudia. She nodded and stepped out of the car. They walked in the house and she still had not said a word. "Are you ever going to talk to me, again?" She shrugged as tears started flowing from her eyes again.

Sonny sat next to her and wiped the tears from her face. "I…jus..t." "I know." She put her head on his chest and he combed through her hair with his fingers. "Claudia it's gonna be okay we're gonna make it." "How do you know?" "I have my ways. I knew that I was going to save you the first time I can do it again." "Have you heard anything from Jason?" "No, Spinelli is trying to trace your fathers call. I'll find him and kill him." "Wait, how about we find him, back him up in a corner, and then I get to kill him. Please I want to kill him." "Fine, lets get searching." Claudia smiled finally she was able to help.

"Okay so we checked all off shore and in shore bank accounts and they haven't been active." Claudia said, sharing the data with everyone in the room. The room contained Sam, Jason, Spinelli, and Sonny. It had only been a week, but she wanted her baby back. The dark bags under her eyes showed that she hadn't slept, which was completely true. How could she when her baby wasn't safe? "Okay well he is eventually gonna run out of money." Sam stated plainly. "Sooner rather than later, hopefully." Claudia commented, pacing in front of them. "Claudia can you please sit down." Sonny asked. "No, not until Anthony is dead."

Spinelli sat there quietly as he searched through cyber space. "Aha!" He exclaimed. Jason was the one who spoke first, "What did you find?" "The maternal vixonella may now sit, for I the jackal have found the evil doers hiding spot." "Where?!" Claudia half asked, half screamed. They all covered their ears at the sound of the shriek. "Uh the caves outside of town where he hid the vixonella while with child." Claudia had already grabbed the keys and was practically out the door when Sonny said, "Hold it Claudia." "Buu.. Why?" She asked irritated. "We need to make a plan before we go." "You don't know him like I do. If we leave him for to long he could leave then we're back at square one!" "We need a plan Claudia." Sonny repeated. "Okay you want a plan here it is: I find him and then shoot him in between the eyes." Sam and Jason hung their heads. "The jackal agrees with the vixonella maybe the best plan is no plan." Spinelli said.

"Fine, Jason me and Claudia are going." Sonny told him. "Fine, be careful." Claudia got into the passenger seat, she was fuming, with her adrenalin pumping. Sonny got into the car, he was calm and portrayed exactly that. He went 5 mph over the speed limit, "Go faster, Sonny." He did, he knew what the love of his life needed. She needed Lily, she needed her father dead, and she needed him or so he hopped. "We're almost there." Sonny informed her. "How do we know which cave?" "The 'jackal' gave us this little tracker thing, we'll know." She nodded he saw it, the raw devotion.

They walked silently to the cave mouth. "I'll go in and get him trapped in a corner then you come in and finish it off." Sonny said in a whisper. She nodded. He tiptoed in the cave, keeping his gun close. Did he want to be the one who killed Anthony? Hell yeah after what he had done to his wife, but Claudia needed to do it.

"Ah Sonny I see you have found me." Anthony said as he slowly lifted his hands over his head. "Anthony you threatened my family and I should kill you, but I'm not going to." "Did you make a deal with the feds like Morgan did? I'm sad we couldn't play the little game I promised my daughter. I couldn't find your little girl, though." "Shut up, Anthony!" Sonny yelled, "Okay you can come in now." Claudia walked in and Sonny handed her the gun. "Sonny, can you wait outside I need to have a conversation with my father." "Sure, if you need me, you know where to find me."


	4. Chapter 4: The Wicked Man is Dead!

"Claudia my darling daughter," he was interrupted. "Never call me that, again! You are the one that killed my little boy, the chloroform did it. I'm going to kill as revenge for my son and my daughter." "I didn't do anything to the girl!" "You threatened her life!" "What do you care, the only reason you got pregnant was to keep Sonny." "I love my child and I loved my son! Don't EVER tell me that I don't love my kid!" She aimed the gun in between his eyes and fired.

She saw what she wanted to, the fear in his eyes, like the fear that she had held in hers when he abused her. He was dead when the bullet hit. She kicked dirt on the old man. "That was for my children!"

Sonny's cell phone rang, "Hello." "Sonny it's Jason get Claudia out of that cave immediately!" "Why?" "Anthony has a bomb rigged it's gonna go off any second." Sonny slammed the phone then he screamed, "Claudia get out there!" Claudia heard and turned her head. She saw the red blinking light, she had three seconds. Claudia started to run, but would she be fast enough.

The bomb went off, Claudia was still inside and Sonny was knocked back by the blast. "Claudia!" He yelled, hoping that she was still alive. His cell phone rang, it was Jason, "Did she make it?" "I don't know, I'm going to check the cave. Can you bring everyone to come help search?" "Sure on our way." Jason hung up. Sonny started to search the rubble.

Jason, Sam, and the Jackal came about five minutes after sonny and Jason's conversation. "Have you seen her?" Sam asked. "Nothing. Spread out the longer we wait the more of a chance she has of dying." Sonny said. Sam went further down in the cave rubble, "Sonny!" She called after picking up a piece of the rubble. Sonny ran to his wife, he crouched down and held her in his arms. "Claudia." He sobbed, "Wake up, please." "Sam check her pulse." Jason ordered. "She has one-barely." Claudia had shards of rock implanted in her skin all over the place. She was losing a lot of blood fast.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. It's around 12:00 and I'm exhausted. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Shot

Sonny picked her up, "I'm getting her to the hospital." They all piled up in the car. "Fair Samantha, I the jackal thinks that could be fatal." He pointed to the shard that was very close to her spine. "Oh my God, Jason drive faster." He didn't answer, but instead did what he was told. When they got there Sonny picked her up and set her on the gurney.

", your wife needs to go into surgery, immediately." Dr. McDowell told him. "Okay take good care of her." He said kissing Claudia's forehead. "Our nurse will take you and your friends to the waiting room." Sam, Jason, and Spinelli sat down as Sonny paced. He opened his cell phone to call Carly, he wanted her to bring Lily. He had to see his little girl.

He saw her walking down the hallway carrying their baby. He smiled and reached for Lily. "Where's Claudia? She should see her." Carly said, Sam grew wide eyes. "I didn't tell you, did I?" Sonny questioned. "Tell me what?" "Claudia is in surgery, because Anthony set a bomb in the cave and Claudia was in there when it went off." "Oh God, Sonny I'm sorry." Sonny sat with Lily, "How are you little girl? Your momma missed you so much, she was so determined to get you back." The room was silent, when they heard Epiphany yell, "Patient flat lining! Get a crash cart in here immediately!" Sonny got up to run, giving Lily to Sam, but Jason stopped him. "You won't help by being in the way!" Jason told him, so Sonny crumbled to the floor in tears. He didn't know. Was his wife dead or alive?

The room stayed silent, all eyes on the door. If she was gone, Sonny would lose it. Sam rocked Lily, and cooed at her. Epiphany walked to the door, Sonny looked up at her. "Mr. Corinthos, your wife is finished surgery. I'm sure you heard the crash cart was needed, but she should be okay." "Thank you, can I see her?" "Yes." Sonny took Lily from Sam and walked to her room. This scene was to familiar to the Zacchara- Corinthos family. The two week old, Lily had seen her mom more times in the hospital then out of the hospital.

He stood at her door, he could barely look at her. She had cuts up and down, all over her body. He finally mustered the courage to go sit by her bedside, he grasped her hand, loosely. "Claudia, I must tell you, you look horrible. You are still so beautiful to me. I have Lily here, too. Please wake up Claudia." He stood up and took Lily out to Jason and Sam. "Can you two take her home and I'll need at least one of you to stay with her." They both nodded.

He stood at her door, examining her face, and all the cuts she had. Her eyes slowly opened, "Sonny?" He ran up to her, "I'm here. Are you okay?" "No I hurt everywhere, except my legs." "I'm going to call a doctor." He turned to leave, but she stuck her hand out, "Please don't leave me." She whimpered. "Okay, I'll stay. We'll call the nurses with this lovely little thing." He smiled as he pressed the emergency button. "I'm in so much pain, Sonny." She groaned. He didn't know what to do he couldn't touch her, because it caused her pain. Dr. McDowell walked in the door.

"Mrs. Corinthos it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Dr. McDowell." "It's nice to meet you." She said, and smiled politely. He put his hand on her ankle, she didn't flinch. "Can you feel that?" He touched her leg. "Feel what?" She questioned, she saw his hand on her leg. "Why can't I feel or move my legs?" "Well there was a shard of rock near your spine." Sonny spoke up, "Is she paralyzed?" "It most likely isn't permanent, but for now yes." They both thanked him before he left.

She laughed, "Kind of funny daddy pretended to paralyzed and now he's made me paralyzed." "You're going to be okay." She nodded, then he saw Sam and Jason. He had called them to bring Lily. Claudia saw them, "Sonny please go get her, I need to see her." He brought Lily to her, she smiled ear to ear. She cradled the little baby, "Look how big you've gotten. Still such a beautiful baby. Can you smile for me?" "Claudia she probably won't smile for awhile." Sonny said, but yet again Lily proved him wrong and flashed Claudia a huge smile. "Sure whatever you say honey. So what would you call that? She has your dimples, I was hoping she would." He smiled flashing his dimples. Lily held Claudia's finger with one hand and Sonny's with the other. They were finally a family, again.

"I'm so glad we're a family again." She said as she wiggled her toes. "Guess it was only temporary." He said, as she smiled. "You're never going to be in danger again. We won't let anything ever happen to you." she told Lily. "Do you want to know what I dreamt about?" She asked Sonny. "Sure." "Our little boy had survived, and none of this had ever happened. We took them to the park, and when they became teenagers, wow. You didn't deal well with Lily dating, you almost killed the first one." She laughed. "I will not be like that." She looked at Lily she was asleep. "When do I get to leave?" "I think today, because look we've stayed up all night." He said as the sun rose. "I guess that's why Lily's asleep." Dr. McDowell walked in and told her that today she could go home.

They walked into their house, which was finally a home again. Claudia took Lily and they sat on the couch. Sonny went over to the couch, sat down, and put his arm around her. "We're a family again, Claudia." She didn't look at him. "Claudia look at me. You are a strong, beautiful woman. You are a great wife and mother. You have not done anything wrong." "I have done everything wrong for my child and my husband." Sonny rubbed Lily's head, "Claudia you have done nothing but love Lily and me unconditionally and kept us safe." "No I've done nothing but put you in danger." He kissed her forehead. "You love us, right?" "Yes, forever and always."

They would live their lives as a family. Giving Sonny and Claudia a new shot.


End file.
